


Monster

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Loki talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

"You aren't a monster," Bruce said lovingly as he stroked Loki's cheek but Loki turned his cheek away so that they were no longer connected.

"Yes I am," he said stubbornly.

"Then I'm a monster too," Bruce said just as stubbornly folding his arms across his chest.

"That's different," Loki said softly looking down at the ground.

"How?" Bruce asked haughtily.

"It's another part of you. It's separate. It's not who you are," Bruce turned Loki so that he was facing him again and held his face so the two of them were looking into each other's eyes.

"The Hulk is part of me just like being Jotun is part of you and guess what? I love all parts of you." Loki tried to avert his eyes but Bruce just shifted Loki's head and caught his gaze again. "I know that's hard for you to accept, but whether or not you do my feelings for you won't change," Bruce let him go seconds before Loki jerked his head away. "I love you Loki, all of you," Bruce said again and then left him alone to process what he had said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
